


Will I go through it all and possibly fall

by Anonymous



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Castration, Cheating, Dark, Evil Record Execs, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Impregnation Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, controlling parents, meaning following major events on the hanson timeline, of all kinds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zac never dreamed his brother would be sitting across from him asking him to be the father of his child, but here they are.  Being the only person in the family to know that Taylor is no longer able to father his own children doesn't mean that it's Zac's responsibility to do the deed.  But then why does he find himself saying yes?





	1. Chapter 1

“Zac. I need you to do this.” 

Zac just stared at his brother in the dim light of the studio and wondered if Taylor was joking or if the sleep deprivation and weed they’d smoked earlier were causing him to hallucinate. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d pushed himself beyond his limits. 

“What?” he asked again for what felt like the millionth time. It was probably only the second. His mind had ceased to properly process things the moment his brother had asked him to father his first child. 

“It’s not like anyone else would ever know and you wouldn’t have to be involved at all. I mean, except for like, an uncle. But you’d be that anyway if I could do this on my own.” 

Zac continued to stare. He glanced over at the 70’s Rock Legends calendar Taylor had insisted on hanging up on the studio wall. Stevie Nicks stared back at him from a vintage photo in sepia tones while his eyes moved across the dates. It wasn’t April Fool’s Day. They were almost two months away from that. 

“Why now? Why not in like five years or something? You’re eighteen??” 

“Zac, you know why,” Taylor said seriously as his eyes grew dark for a moment, “It’s the only way I can get out on my own. At least a little. Dad will make us get married to try to avoid bad PR and he won’t have any excuse to keep me here. He won’t risk that with someone from the outside involved, especially with how close Natalie is to her parents.” 

Everything Taylor was saying to him was the truth, and Zac even agreed it was a good loophole, but that didn’t make the deep stabs to his gut hurt any less. Sure Taylor would get out, but where did that leave him? He was only sixteen. He’d be stuck for at least another two years. Taylor and Zac– they’d always stuck together. They’d always protected each other. 

Taylor was going to abandon him yet was sitting there asking him to play the leading role in his escape. It made his stomach twist anxiously. 

“What about me?” Zac asked. His voice sounded small and out of character, a ghost of the terrified eleven year old gripping the back of his older brother’s shirt. 

“You’ll have a place to escape. We don’t have anywhere to go right now. Why do you think we’re even down here at three in the morning? If we didn’t have a reason to avoid the house, we wouldn’t be and you know that.” 

Zac swallowed hard and nodded. 

“Why me? Why not Isaac or someone else?” 

“Because,” Taylor took his hands and waited until Zac made eye contact. Taylor was always intense, but Zac had never seen them so focused or desperate in his life. “Because I can trust you and at least the baby would be in the family. Even if they did a DNA test, it wouldn’t be some stranger’s. They couldn’t do anything about it.” 

“So like…” Zac’s bottom lip was raw where he had been biting into it. He could even taste the faint metallic hint of blood where his canine had pierced through earlier. “What, I go jerk off in a cup or something?” 

“We can’t risk that,” Taylor shook his head, his grip loosening on Zac’s hands. “There would be a paper trail and other people who could sell the story and you’re not eighteen.” 

“Then how?” 

Taylor looked down at the table and linked their fingers together. Zac’s own hands looked so rough and abused next to his brother’s. Where Taylor’s were smooth and soft, Zac’s were calloused and scarred. It had always been like that, really. Taylor was the image of beautiful and elegance while Zac was the unkempt boy only good for hitting things. He’d never really been good for much at all. It felt cruel to pass his imperfections off to a child that would be raised by someone as flawless as his brother. It pained him to realize he was the closest thing to passing on Taylor’s traits. 

The pause stretched out between them until Taylor finally looked up. “The old fashioned way.” 

“You want me to have sex with Natalie?” Zac shot back immediately. Taylor flinched. 

“It’s the only way for it to happen without someone getting suspicious or finding out.”

“How would we get away with that? Somebody would notice if she came here and that… happened…” 

Zac’s tongue poked at the broken skin of his lip, unable to leave it alone, unable to keep himself completely still. 

“She’s meeting us in LA next week.”

Then it made sense. Being in LA was so different than being constantly monitored at home. It wasn’t practical for the whole family to pick up and go every time they had to fly out to the coast. It was the only place they were left to fend for themselves. Zac still didn’t understand while Isaac was left to look after them when he fucked off the moment they landed, only showing up for scheduled sessions or meetings.

“Okay.” 

Zac knew his voice was weak at best, but he didn’t have much more to offer. He swallowed hard and tried to cover the anxious churning in his stomach and the rapid pace of his heart. Taylor smiled and leaned over the table to give him an enthusiastic, but awkward, hug. Zac couldn’t even return it. 

He sat in the dark studio long after Taylor had gone back to the house. With no windows, it was impossible to tell what time of day it was beyond the digital numbers of the alarm clock they had plugged in next to the computer monitor. It was probably near dawn. It wasn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last time he’d stayed up all night in the same space. Not even the first time that week. It was, however, the first time it felt different. 

The studio had been their escape from the moment they’d put in a bid on the property. It was going to be the perfect place for three kids from Oklahoma to do what they loved without giving up the normal life they needed. They had starry eyes and big dreams, so many of them already achieved. Number one singles, sold out tours, appearances on all the major television programs not only in the U.S., but around the entire world. They were living the dream. 

As soon as the first checks rolled in, the boys had known exactly what they wanted to do. They were rich now and rich people didn’t have to live on top of their siblings in an average house. 

But back then when everything was going great, it had been their escape for very different reasons. Escape from their bratty younger siblings, escape from having to clean up the table from dinner, escape from cleaning their rooms. 

Zac longed for things to be that simple again— a wish that now seemed impossible with what Taylor had just asked of him. He was still trying to wrap his head around it. He was sixteen years old and his older brother had just essentially asked him to be a sperm donor for a child that would be a pawn in a plan that, in Zac’s opinion, wasn’t well thought out. 

A baby wasn’t just a temporary detour of plan. A baby wasn’t rescheduling and pushing release dates when someone had tonsilitis. A baby was long term. What would happen to the band? The band had been his life for as far back as his concrete memories allowed. He didn’t know how to do anything else. 

His lungs stretched in a long, slow inhale and felt like his whole body was deflating as he let it out. His fingers slid into his greasy hair and for once, realized he needed a shower on his own. He normally never cared and could go weeks until someone forced him under the water. 

He’d have to shower if he was going to have sex with Natalie—

His brain stuttered to a halt as the realization set in. Sex with Natatlie. Taylor had to be joking. 

It wasn’t like Zac would have a problem with that logistically. In theory, he’d be up for the job. Natalie was attractive and he wouldn’t even deny that he jerked off more than once after accidentally walking in on her in the shower of the shared bathroom of their hotel suite. It had been one of the first times she’d come on the road to visit and he hadn’t even thought about it before pushing the door open. He could still vividly see the curves of her wet body when he closed his eyes, the glass doors of the shower not even partially fogged up to obscure his view. 

The long moment of shock while they stared at each other before they both spun around gave him plenty for his wank bank. Apart from the fans that had flashed them in weird moments on tour, she had been the first naked not-related female he’d seen up close. 

No one knew that, though. 

Even Taylor– who knew all his secrets– didn’t know how inexperienced he was. It should have been obvious, but he’d just let them all assume. He’d never denied it when they tried to rile him up after winning the single hotel room for a night. Everyone else seemed to pull somebody when they were lucky enough not to share so they assumed he did as well. He wasn’t about to admit to his epic video game and masturbation sessions. He was a teenage guy but he didn’t want anyone to know he was  _ that _ pathetic. 

So even if he had thought about her before, Natalie wasn’t just a temporary figure in his life anymore. She was as good as engaged to his brother and obviously more serious than he’d thought. Wouldn’t it be cheating for them to do it? 

The red numbers of the alarm clock told him it was six in the morning. If he ventured in now, surely someone would be up making coffee. 

With a sigh he curled up on the studio couch– the best couch in the world in his opinion– and settled in to sleep. 

———

From the moment their plane touched down at LAX, Zac’s anxiety had been on fire. While Los Angeles was the city that had made their dreams a reality, there were too many demons lurking for Zac to ever feel completely safe whenever they returned to the area. When they pulled up to the small house they used as their homebase while in town, he knew it was the same for Taylor though he only let it show on his face for a brief second before he was fine-- outwardly at least. Zac envied him for that. He’d never learned to school his expressions and hide his thoughts like Taylor had. Zac probably hadn’t been paying attention in those PR trainings when they’d gone through those skills. He’d only been eleven. Whoever expected him to focus at that age was an idiot. 

He regretted not knowing now as Taylor gave him a reassuring smile while he hauled their bags out of the rental SUV. There had been too many panic attacks since the first day they’d been exposed to their fans for Taylor to not read Zac like a book. At least he’d grown out of attacks. Mostly. He at least knew how to keep them internal now. It had been quite a while since the last time Taylor had to gripped his shoulders and talked him through how to breathe until everything came into focus again. 

The house smelled exactly the same when they walked inside. It was the same stale smell of a house that had been closed up and unoccupied for months. It was the same every time they came back even with the people they had stop over every once in a while to make sure everything was fine. A few days back at the house and Zac would be fine, too. A few hours, even. It was easy to get back into the swing of things once they were here. 

This time, though. This time would be different. 

Natalie was arriving in just a few short hours and then everything would be different. He wasn’t sure if he could go through with it. He’d tried not to think about it since that night in the studio, but now he could think of nothing else. 

Isaac was already dropping his suitcase and heading back out the door and Taylor had walked straight out through the patio into the back yard with his phone pressed up against his ear. It left Zac with nothing to keep his mind off things. 

He did the only thing he had trained himself to do anytime, anyplace. He face planted onto his bed and closed his eyes. 

————

Taylor wasn’t wasting any time when Natalie arrived that evening. They disappeared into Taylor’s room to talk and Zac turned towards the shower. If this was happening, it would be soon and he still felt gross from the plane. He stood under the hot water, lathered his thick hair, and scrubbed at his body. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering and soon he was hard and aching to get a hand around himself. It didn’t take much to stir things up down there and the thought of losing his virginity was pretty arousing. The shower was also a common place for him to get off so it was like his body was conditioned for it. 

He groaned knowing he had to resist. He wouldn’t be much use if he wasted everything on the drain. He tried to think of unsexy thoughts but it didn’t work and he spent the rest of his shower working around the inconvenience. 

As he dried off, he wondered if Natalie would like his long hair. Should he tie it back or leave it loose? Would she pull on it or would she not touch him at all? Either scenario seemed hot enough for a first time as long as he got to put it in. The other frills would just be a bonus if they happened. 

After he finally calmed down enough to not come on the spot, he threw on a pair of cargo shorts and a tshirted and waited. His hair was still damp when Taylor knocked on his door. 

Zac slipped into Taylor’s room behind him and stood awkwardly by the door after it was closed and locked. It was weird and he wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he shoved them into the pockets of his shorts and gripped the thin liners in his fists. 

“If you’re that nervous about it, the only thing you really would have to do is stick it in at the end,” Taylor shrugged from where he’d taken a seat on the bed next to Natalie. 

“It’s just that… isn’t this weird?” Zac asked and chewed on his lip that felt raw. 

“It doesn’t have to be. We’re all willing participants in this.” 

Zac shifted his weight to his other foot bare foot and wiggled his toes into the shag carpeting. He’d spent time with Natalie but not enough for this to be casual. He hardly knew her at all when he thought about it. 

“Do you have to be in the room?” he asked his brother.

“I mean… I guess I don’t have to be,” he looked to Natalie, “But we’ve talked about it a lot and we want to do this together.” 

“Together. With me?” 

Even though he’d had a few days to come to terms with this request and then to give in, it still blew his mind. It was hard to fathom how he’d wound up in this scenario. He was starting to feel like some kind of stud animal picked for his services. He supposed that was pretty close to the actual truth. 

“You can participate or you can, you know, just stick it in at the end,” Taylor shrugged. 

“We’ve talked about it a lot,” Natalie nodded and patted the spot next to her for Zac to join. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and knew it would make it more awkward if he was the one being weird about it. He sat down on the edge of the mattress next to her. 

Natalie assured him again. “I promise.” He stared at where Natalie placed her hand high on his thigh. It slid up and inward until the side of it was nestled up against dick that was still chubbed from before. He sucked a quick breath in and held it. “We want it to be this way.” 

The breath he’d held rushed out when her hand closed around him, hot and hard in his shorts and aching for attention. He felt frozen while she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts. He hadn’t bothered with any underwear so there he was as soon as she’d pulled back the flap. 

She gave him a few strokes and he groaned, having to grip the base of his dick himself to keep from coming. 

“Taylor wasn’t lying,” she smirked up at him and he blushed at the implication. Of course Taylor would tell her something like that. It was true, though-- as far as he could tell-- and felt a little cocky and proud as he leaned back a little for her to get a better view . 

Taylor had already pulled off his shirt and was working on his jeans and Zac now noticed that Natalie was only in a robe. She’d had it pulled tightly closed before so he hadn’t even noticed. The fabric was parting as she moved now and exposed more and more skin. Zac stared at the trail leading down from her collarbone and swallowed hard at what he knew to be just underneath. 

“It’s okay,” she said and took his hand in hers. They traveled under her robe together until his palm was cupping the curve of her breast. It was so soft and the perfect size for his palm to brush the nipple. She pulled her robe open so he could see what he was doing and he knew he looked like some inexperienced kid in awe. He was, really. He’d never touched anyone like this before. 

“This your first time?” Natalie asked softly but sincerely. She didn’t sound like she was speaking to a child but he still wished his brother wasn’t there to hear it. Still, her tone made him answer her with an honest nod. She helped him out of his shirt and his shorts until he was completely naked and then instructed him to lie back on the bed. 

His heart was racing as his erection stretched above him with a curve towards his stomach. Taylor’s eyes were on him as were Natatlie’s. He still didn’t know what to do with his hands. 

Straddling him once she’d shed her robe, Natalie trapped his dick between his stomach and her body, the underside of his cock cradled by her wet heat. He stared down and wondered how it could feel so good already when they hadn’t even done anything yet. 

She leaned over him and her breasts pressed against his chest. They felt soft and his fingers were itching to touch them again. He thought she was going to kiss him but bypassed his mouth to whisper against his ear. 

“Just relax and enjoy it,” her sultry voice said before her lips started a hot trail down his neck. It made goosebumps spread over his body. 

He gripped the sheets at his sides while she slid over him and his teeth clenched as he tried not to come. It was not the way he’d imagined his first time— not with the added pressure of their end goal nor with his brother’s fiance as said brother looked on. It wasn’t the worst way to lose it, though. Her lips were soft and felt good against his neck, each kiss and suck going directly to his dick which also felt amazing beneath her body. 

“Ready?” she asked and he nodded as a hand gripped and held him at an angle for her to sheath him in warmth. He belatedly realized it must have been Taylor’s hand since both of Natalie’s were bracing herself on his chest, but he didn’t even care. He was too focused on his dick and the breasts that were right in front of his face with perfectly pink, hard nipples and supple curves. 

Natalie sat up and began to grind her hips in small circles, each one threatening to make this embarrassingly fast. He instinctively made shallow thrusts up into her as he got close and just before he was about to lose it, Taylor obstructed his view to pull Natalie into a passionate kiss. 

Zac groaned but couldn’t stop it as he came staring at the back of his brother’s head. He swore to himself but truthfully, it hadn’t ruined anything. He’d been jerking off to mental images for so long that just the feeling was enough to make it the best orgasm he’d ever had. Top five at least. 

She didn’t raise off of him immediately, didn’t even break the kiss with Taylor. By the movement of their bodies, he could tell she was jerking Taylor off and he was a captive participant in it. He supposed he shouldn't complain when he was literally still inside Taylor’s fiance. 

Zac already knew his refractory period could be short in the right mood, but he was still surprised when he stayed just as rigid inside her after he’d come. Taylor wasn’t holding anything back– he’d always been vocal– and was making Zac even more horny than he’d been even moments before. 

His dick was begging for friction and he held back as long as he could until he had to thrust up to get some kind of relief. Natalie let out a noise of surprise and the couple finally broke apart. 

She lifted up and then slowly slid back down and Zac embarrassingly came just as quick for the second time. 

She climbed off him then and the cool air hit his oversensitive dick and made him shiver. She was so wet and his dick was covered, a collection of them both clinging to his pubes around the base. He watched himself slowly go soft in the evidence of his lost virginity. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” Taylor broke him out of a daze. He’d almost forgotten Taylor was there. “Now we just wait and see how good your swimmers are!” 

Zac nodded. It was about all he was capable of. He barely registered Natalie playfully slapping Taylor’s chest as she scolding him for saying it. 

Eventually Zac felt weird for lying there and got up off the bed. His skin felt tight and stretched where the mix of juices had dried and he was ready to wash it off. He didn’t even take the time to pick up his clothes before heading off for another shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  


There were several life events that were permanently imbedded in Zac’s memory. The day they signed their recording contract, the unexpected and terrifying feeling of being engulfed by the crowd in Paramus, the day Mmmbop hit number one— and the day his brother’s life changed forever. 

As with most life changing days, it started just like any other. He slept until noon, microwaved some pizza pockets for lunch and then went back to his bed to veg out with a game controller in his greasy hands. 

It was how Zac was coping with the stress. 

Their label had recently been sold just as they were wrapping up their second album. The songs were finished and they had been waiting on artwork and the final track list when things had been passed over to the new team. Instead of putting their seal of approval on it to move forward, they’d been pulling Taylor in to re-record vocals for weeks. It was wearing on all of them but especially Taylor. He was sounding rough with his voice overworked which was only making everything worse. 

Zac hadn’t left the house in days, too anxious to be in the room while they tore down everything they’d done. 

The rest of the family had gone back to Oklahoma a few days before. The three of them weren’t completely on their own, but enough that no one felt the need to constantly monitor them like children. That’s why it was only Zac in the house when Taylor stumbled in late that night, his tv screen the only light on in the house. 

He came into Zac’s room with a blank, unseeing expression as if he were sleep walking. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling without a word until Zac finally paused his game and looked over at his brother. Something was off. 

“You’re weirding me out,” he finally said and turned so his knees touched Taylor’s side while he sat crosslegged. 

There was a pregnant pause before finally Taylor slowly turned his head. His eyes were so hollow, like staring into the deepest void and it made a chill run down Zac’s spine. His pupils were large black holes of despair Zac had never before witnessed. 

“I don’t think any of us should go to the studio alone anymore,” he finally said. His voice was distant and murmured. “Always have someone with you.” 

“Why?” Zac frowned. He knew the criticism was getting abusive, but it didn’t seem necessary to bring them all into every single session. 

“Because there are things they can only do when one of us is alone.” 

Taylor’s eyes shifted to look past Zac, unfocused. It was chilling to witness. It was almost like he’d been drugged. 

“What happened?” 

“If I tell you, everything is off. The album, the contract, our career…” 

“What the fuck Taylor? Tell me what the fuck happened!” 

Zac could tell he wanted to tell someone but it still took a lot for him to finally do it. 

“My voice… it’s been cracking a lot. I haven’t been sleeping much and it’s been a lot to keep up with. I just need a break and I’ll be fine.” 

Zac nodded along. He knew that much. What they’d been putting Taylor through for the last few weeks had been brutal. 

“They said they were sending me upstairs to vocal therapy… That hydration thing?” Taylor’s blank canvas finally cracked and his eyes watered as he let out a little sniff. “But they must have had some kind of drug or gas or something in it and the next thing I know I’m naked and my feet are up in these stirrup things and that Jason guy was taking pictures and I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

Taylor tried to swallow a sob and wiped furiously at his eyes. Zac couldn’t figure out where any of this was going. 

“And he said ‘this is how they fixed puberty problems in church choirs’,” Taylor sniffed again, “And then they made me watch as they—” 

He wasn’t even able to finish before a round of sobs overtook him and Zac had no idea what to do but let him get it out of his system. 

“What did they do?” Zac asked when Taylor could finally take a breath with only hiccups remaining. 

Zac was definitely not expecting Taylor to pull down his pants and gawked at the angry red incisions and lines of black stitches on the deflated and shriveled skin below his limp penis. 

“What the fuck?” Zac breathed out and reached out to touch. His mind needed confirmation. 

Taylor didn’t push his hand away and his fingertips confirmed the sight. There was nothing left where Taylor’s balls should be, just the loose pouch that used to house them. 

“I’m not going to tell anybody,” Taylor said with a sniff. “I don’t want to fuck up our career over this. We’ve worked too hard to let them win.” 

“You have to! We could sue!” 

Taylor cut him off with a sharp shake of his head. “He has pictures. He said if I told anyone the front page story would be that I chose to do this for some weird religion or whatever they come up with to ruin us. They’ll shelf the album and keep us in limbo until they’ve ruined us. No one can know, you can’t tell anyone.” 

Taylor begged him with wide scared eyes still glossy and red rimmed with tears. 

“Promise me, Zac. Promise you’ll never tell anyone.” 

Zac nodded and tried to ignore the ball of anxiety and pain that he knew would never go away for what his brother had lost. 

“I promise.”

—————

The morning after The Insemination– as Zac had taken to calling it in his head– he sat at the table eating his third bowl of fruit loops with VH1 on in the background. He was still tired after not sleeping much the night before and hoped he’d be able to crash out if he went back to bed. 

Someone came into the kitchen behind him and he grunted out an acknowledgement as he shoved another bite into his mouth. 

“Hey Zac?” 

He nearly choked hearing Natalie’s voice having expecting it to be one of his brothers. He looked over his shoulder and his spoon clattered to the table when he saw Natalie bent over the counter with her robe bunched up at her waist. Her feet were spread and Zac could see everything on display like a Penthouse centerfold. 

He swallowed hard and knew he should probably at least look up to meet her eyes but her cleanly shaven cunt was right there and he was already hard in his sweats. Even the night before he hadn’t been able to  _ see _ everything. 

“Zac?” she said again and his brain was still having trouble comprehending. 

“Uh huh?” 

“Zac, come fuck me.” 

The chair clattered to the floor in his haste to stand and he fished his dick out without hesitation. He didn’t even think about Taylor not being around or that maybe this might be some sort of test. His brain was in his penis and nothing else seemed important. 

He came up behind her and started to poke his dick around until she had to reach between her legs and guide him where to go. A deep groan rumbled out from his chest as he sank in and his hands gripped her hips tight. He had to bite his lip to calm himself and adjust to the feeling. He was the one in control this time and wanted it to be good. 

He started slow and deep with his eyes squeezed shut while he tried to keep control of himself. He wasn’t alone in his bedroom and it wasn’t a race to get off. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of it without the urgency of the night before. 

She moaned and took his hand. She guided it across her stomach and down between her legs where he felt how wet she was and he finally cracked his eyes open to see her milky skin where her robe was still pushed up her back. Her hand didn’t leave his as she used his fingers the way she liked. It got him a little too excited that she was getting herself off on him and he lost control of the slow pace he’d started out with and soon grunted as he came with a deep thrust. 

She didn’t let go of his hand and he gasped when he could actually feel her come around him. It was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced. 

“Unsanitary,” he heard Taylor’s voice at the same time he felt a hard smack against his ass. He jumped away stuttering and yanking his sweats back into place. Taylor just laughed as he took a bite out of the green apple he’d grabbed off the counter. 

“Told you he would. I win,” Taylor smirked and shared a look with Natalie. 

“You seriously made a bet about me??” Zac asked incredulously, his heart still racing. 

“Walls are pretty thin, Zac,” he winked, “With the frequency of your…  _ activities _ … I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Zac’s cheeks grew hot. “Oh my god…” 

“I’m not the one you should be embarrassed about hearing,” Taylor smirked and then Zac really wanted to melt into the floor when he realized his parents shared the other wall of his bedroom in their LA house and every single orgasm flashed through his mind. Then came the tour buses and all the hotel rooms. 

“We’re going to go to the beach in an hour if you want to come,” Taylor said as they walked out of the room and that was that. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


It was just over a month later when Taylor gave him the news. He was beaming and the happiest Zac had seen him in years. He congratulated his brother and pushed away the strange ache that came along with being the only one who knew the truth. 

They got married on a sunny day in June while Zac stood beside them at the altar of the small church and moved they into a small house near home shortly after. As promised, Zac was offered a safe haven but he didn’t take advantage of it as much as he thought he might. They soon had too much going on with the creation of their new record label and the happy family vibe was the last thing he wanted to be around when he felt so emotionally drained at the end of the day. 

Ezra was born on the last day in October which only seemed fitting. Days after Zac’s seventeenth birthday, his son was born was born on the holiday known for masks and costumes, a day where everyone pretended to be someone else. The baby may grow up never know the truth, but there were three people that would always see behind the mask. 

His emotions were all over the place now that the baby was here which was probably why he wasn’t thinking clearly when he wandered out of the hospital room and into the chilly air of the late fall night. 

“Makes it seem a little too real, doesn’t it.” 

He looked up just as Kate fell into step with him. She was Natalie’s friend who had flown in the day before. He’d known this but hadn’t seen more than a glimpse of her at the hospital. He figured she was making herself scarce while the family was there since she was Isaac’s ex-girlfriend. She was probably struggling to find her place in the happy picture upstairs just as he was but for different reasons. 

“Yeah. I still feel like we’re all too young for this,” Zac nodded. It was the truth but also the only safe answer he could offer without exposing himself. He couldn’t do that. He could never do that. 

“I thought Natatlie and I would go off to college together, get fancy jobs and find rich husbands… At least she ended up with one of those things.” 

“I wouldn’t really call that a fancy job,” he said with a small laugh. 

“No, the rich husband.” 

Zac snorted out a laugh. If only Kate knew what they’d sacrificed and funneled into the high stakes business venture that none of them knew would be successful. Apart from the personal trusts the three of them had from their first album, they could easily find themselves belly up. 

“Do you want to go back to my hotel for a while? I could deal with getting away from the baby talk for a while.” 

Zac didn’t have a reason to refuse and also had the desire to get as far away from the hospital as he could. They took his car and ended up on the bed of her basic hotel room with HBO on the tv with the volume low. He wasn’t watching it, too distracted by his thoughts. Ezra wasn’t his baby and he needed to get past the knowledge that he was. It was Taylor’s name on the birth certificate and Taylor’s responsibility. Zac’s virginity had been the only contribution. 

Kate’s lips were on his before he even realized what was going on. As he kissed back on instinct, he realized she’d been slowly inching closer on the bed and he had done nothing to stop her. She soon had her hand down his pants and it was a nice distraction from the mess in his head so he let her keep going. Her hands weren’t as soft as Natalie’s and her body not as supple, but he could block that out if he only focused on the stimulation. 

She fished a condom out of her bag and he watched her roll it onto his length. On her back with her clothes kicked to the floor, she invited him between her parted legs and he went easily. He kicked his jeans off his ankles and pulled his shirt off before settling over her body. Even if it was the most common position, he’d never done it this way and felt stupid and inexperienced 

“Is this your first time?” Kate asked him softly and he stared down at her without knowing what to say. If he opened his mouth, he didn’t trust himself not to blurt out the truth. She must have taken that as a yes and pulled him down into another kiss. 

The condom felt tight and stifling around his dick like a latex glove on a sweaty hand and he had the overwhelming urge to rip it off. He’d never had one on before but didn’t dare remove it. He wasn’t ready to deal with a child he would have no choice but to claim. He wasn’t even old enough to buy a pack of cigarettes or gamble and even further away from being able to legally drink. He’d been forced to grow up too fast in almost every other aspect of his life. There were still a few things that he could hold onto. 

He felt like a bumbling idiot as he used her to get off with sloppy thrusts and messy kisses. His mind was elsewhere and he honestly didn’t care enough to make it good. He’d tried with Natalie, but that had been different. He’d wanted to do it then. This was just because she was there. 

Kate slipped off to the shower as soon as he was done and he probably should have cared, but he didn’t. He made a mess of himself as he tried to pull the condom off, the contents running down his dick and dripping onto his stomach while he wrinkled his nose in disgust. The shitty hotel tissues fell apart and left fibers behind while he tried to wipe it off until he finally gave up and wadded up the whole ball to toss into the trash. 

He’d pulled his boxers back on by the time she returned with only a thin nightgown covering her body. They went back to watching HBO Zac figured he’d better be getting home and left with an awkward goodbye. 

The next day Natalie congratulated him on his new girlfriend with excitement. He didn’t have the energy to deny it so just smiled weakly and shrugged. There was no formal discussion, no acknowledgement of the conversations that had never taken place. From that point forward, Kate was his girlfriend and he just let it happen. 

—————

  
  


“Have you thought about cutting your hair?” 

Zac wrinkled his nose in offense and was glad Kate couldn’t see him through the phone. She was back in her dorm room in Georgia but still managed to find time to call frequently. 

“No? Why would I?” 

“Think about it. You’re trying to start this new chapter in your lives and prove that you aren’t the blonde Mmmbop kids anymore. Don’t you think that showing up with the same hairstyle from your first single when you were eleven will prove all your critics right?” 

Zac frowned and ran his fingers through his loose hair. He loved his hair. He liked when it was long and he could hide his face behind it or headbang while he played or tie it back when it got annoying. 

“Taylor and Isaac both gave it up a long time ago. Don’t you think it’s about time? Everyone else left that look in the 90’s. No one is going to take you seriously if you show up looking like that.” 

He pulled a handful of his hair forward and ran his fingers through it while he looked up at the strands. He’d never thought about it like that before. Maybe Taylor and Isaac thought he was too fragile to tell him he looked like shit. 

“This is your chance to break free of all that and present your new music like adults. Cut your hair, start working out and take seriously or you’ll be exactly where you were before.” 

“You think it matters that much?” He frowned and let his hair fall down on his face. 

“Of course it does. Image is everything. That’s the first thing anyone sees when they see your photoshoots or interviews. Do you want everyone thinking you’re still some greasy teenager?” 

Was that what people thought? He started to think through all the interactions he’d had with important people and anxiously worried he’d come across as some punk kid. Sure, he could still be immature, but when it came to their music, to their business, he knew what he was doing. Was he affecting their career? 

“No, you’re right,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. “You’re right.” 

He sighed and dragged his hands down his face once the call was over and thought about what she’d said. He didn’t want everyone to pretend it was a good look for him just because of who he was. Maybe that had been the case from the start. People were too afraid to say things to his face. The truth was harsh but at least he’d found someone willing go give it to him straight. 

Taylor was at his hair appointment right then, that’s how it had been brought up to begin with. They went to a family friend so he asked for her number and called before he could overthink it. 

“Do you mind if I come in after Tay?” 

The shock in her voice made him grin and he let that fuel him into not backing down. He’d live off the shock value for as long as he could. Still, when he sat down and his hair was drawn back in a ponytail, he found it hard to take a breath. He nearly threw up when he felt the scissors gnawing through the thick bunch but it was too late to back out now. 

He’d learned to internalize his responses, but that didn’t stop them. His heart raced and his vision blurred while chunks of his hair fell around him and created a fluffy pile on the floor. He laughed and smiled for the camera as he ran his fingers through the short strands that were already curling up without the weight to pull them straight. He swallowed down the sob that pressed against his throat at how suddenly exposed and vulnerable he felt. He felt like he’d chopped off a vital part of his soul he hadn’t been ready to lose. 

Taylor found him tucked away in the corner of the studio later when he could no longer handle it. The sobs had ripped through him as he pulled at short hair in anger until he cycled back around to deeply seeded loss. He didn’t even try to hide his face when Taylor sat beside him where he was curled on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“I think it suits you,” Taylor said softly and reached up to gently run his fingers through his hair. It felt nice so Zac didn’t pull away. He’d always loved his hair played with. 

“Did dad tell you to do it?” he asked and Zac’s breath hitched when he shook his head. “Why then?” 

“I– I didn’t want to– to ruin th-this.” He struggled to keep his sobs from returning. 

“Ruin what?” 

“The album. So p–people don’t th–think I’m some greasy teenager.” 

“Nobody thinks that,” Taylor said softly. 

“Ye-yes they do. Cut my hair, workout, lose we-weight.” 

He shook his head and looked down at his knees blurred by his tears. He couldn’t believe he’d gone so long without knowing how unattractive he was. 

“You don’t have to do any of those things—” 

“Yeah, I do,” Zac cut him off, “Or no one is ever going to take me seriously——” 

Zac’s eyes widened and he froze because his brother had cupped his face with both hands and pressed his their lips together. The moment lingered and neither of them moved even to breath. Zac almost started to wonder if time had stopped. But then one of them moved– Zac wasn’t even sure who– and the kiss became desperate and passionate and sloppy and exactly what Zac didn’t know he needed. 

They wrestled into it because it was the only way they knew how to be physical with each other and then Zac was pinned down against the carpet with no clear memory of how he got there. Their lips were still frantically seeking contact and then somehow Taylor had their dicks out and was jerking them off together in one hand. 

Zac didn’t know when any of that had happened but it felt good and he needed to get off more than he needed to breathe. He bucked up into Taylor’s hand and had to break their kiss to gasp when he shot off all over his tshirt. Taylor didn’t take long after that and they stayed like that, both of them panting with Taylor hovering above him until they heard the door of the studio click open upstairs and they scrambled off the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo yeah. that just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Their acoustic tour sold out and their first independent album hit the charts at number one. Zac was elated and couldn’t wait to get back on the road. They only had a short break before they were off for promo and then kicking their tour off in California. 

Natalie had packed up the baby and was ready to spend the next year on the road with them and Zac was okay with that. He’d grown more settled in his role as uncle and it was nice having them around. 

It wasn’t until they returned from Thailand in the middle of June that Zac learned that Kate had invited herself to spend her summer break with them. She’d already made arrangements to help Jessica with merch and was already waiting at the house when all Zac wanted to do was face plant on his bed and sleep for days. 

The long distance relationship had so far not bothered Zac at all. He really couldn’t care less whether they spoke to each other daily and, with such differing time zones, they often times did not. He forgot he even had a girlfriend most of the time if he were being honest. They didn’t have a lot in common and their phone calls usually seemed pretty pointless to him. She wouldn’t even have phone sex with him which he thought was a given for a long distance relationship. He’d tried to start it several times only to have her scold him for being inappropriate and hang up abruptly. If she wasn’t Natalie’s friend, he probably would have stopped answering the phone months ago. 

But she was and he didn’t really have any better options when he wouldn’t be in one place for more than a few days for who knows how long. Plus, he didn’t have to cater to her when she was so far away. He could play his video games all night on the bus and eat the junk food he knew she hated that he ate and get high as a kite to take the edge off his adrenaline after a show. 

Having her standing there in his bedroom while he stripped down to his boxers and crawled under the sheets was already cramping his style. 

“You’re not even going to spend time with me after I haven’t seen you in months?” she asked with her hands on her hips. He cracked his eye open and didn’t even have the energy to care that she was upset. 

“I’ve been traveling for thirty hours. I’m not doing anything until I’ve slept.” His words were mumbled with his face smashed against his pillow. He didn’t even care that she was mad when she stomped off as long as he could pass out. 

Unfortunately, that set the tone for the rest of the summer. They were back on the bus on the first of July and nothing that Zac did suited his girlfriend. If Natalie hadn’t looked so happy to have a friend on the road with her, he would have stuffed her into a cab and sent her off to the nearest airport with a ticket back to Georgia. It was like she had only come on the road to make his life a living hell. 

She unplugged his console if she thought he’d been playing too long, dumped his weed out the window of the bus along the interstate on more than one occasion and made it her mission to make sure he knew how disgusting he was. 

Officially and when his parents were with them, Kate shared a room with Jessica. But even if she was constantly telling him that he needed a shower, she still ended up in his room whenever they had a stopover with a hotel. Even if he didn’t particularly like Kate, he wasn’t going to pass up a chance to get his dick wet. 

She rarely seemed to enjoy it, but still came back to him whenever they had the chance. It was always the same on the white hotel sheets that never felt like home. With her on her back, Zac would hold himself over her and use her until he came. She never asked for him to touch her after and wouldn’t let him fuck her from behind or any other position he thought he might enjoy trying out. 

It grew stale and boring fast and he wondered if porn or even movies exaggerated that much. He started to think maybe that’s how most sex went and his expectations had just been to high. 

Then the images of Natalie would start to flood his brain and he would close his eyes to see the scene play out behind his eyelids. She was so soft compared to Kate. Her curves felt good to hold onto while Kate was hardly more than skin and bone. Natalie’s breasts were perfect handfuls with tight, mouth watering nipples while Kate’s were hardly mosquito bites. He didn’t like the way they looked small and pointed on her chest, not much too them at all. They didn’t make him want to suck at them or even touch. 

The feeling seemed to be mutual when she slapped his hand away whenever he tried to be playful. He even went as far as calling her a prude in one of their more heated arguments. The whole floor of the hotel surely heard them screaming at each other after she’d found him smoking a joint while jerking off in the bathroom of their room after she’d fallen asleep. 

He couldn’t even get a blow job out of his girlfriend and it had exploded back at her while she picked apart every little detail of his life while his dick was still in his hand. 

He got so wasted the next night that he could hardly even remember playing the show. He told her to go fuck herself and locked her out of his room. The next day she was flying back to Georgia anyway. Her classes started the next week and he was done with her bullshit. He had no remorse as he continued his bender until he knew she was gone. 

  
  


—————

  
  


They were in Chicago in August when Taylor invited him over to their suite for room service after their show. They had a layover day and it was nice to be in one place for more than one night. 

Zac had just shoved a fry into his mouth when Taylor spoke and he proceeded to choke on it until his eyes watered and his throat felt raw. 

“What??”

“We’ve been talking and we’re ready to have another baby,” Taylor repeated casually. 

Zac gaped at them while his eyes glanced over to the pack n play where their other child was fast asleep. 

“Are you going to adopt?” He squeaked with his voice raw before chugging down half his Dr. Pepper. Zac still thought they were too young to have even one kid, let alone two. Even with money, he didn’t think adoption agencies would put them high on the list when they were still on tour. 

“No, we want them to be biological siblings,” Natalie answered. 

“So the sperm donor route?” 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Just like the first.” 

Zac sputtered around his mouthful of soda, unable to stop some from running down his chin. He quickly mopped it up with a napkin. 

“Like last time?” 

“Yeah,” Taylor shrugged like it was nothing. “Maybe I’m wrong, but I thought that we all enjoyed it. We thought we’d wait until Kate went home so you wouldn’t feel like you had to choose which room to go to.” 

“Come on, Zac! Ezra is so perfect and I know you have more beautiful babies in there.” Natalie set his plate onto the cart just next to the bed and crawled over to him. She gently pushed him back until he was propped against the pillows and he watched as she unbuttoned his cargo shorts and yanked them halfway down his thighs. 

She started to kiss along his dick that had already started to chub and he couldn’t help the embarrassing squeak that slipped out. He’d never been as turned on with Kate and here he was already lost to it before anything had really happened. She mouthed up his length and then her mouth took him down until he could feel it nudge against the back of her throat. He moaned and let his eyes fall shut, twitching when he felt her swallow around him. 

“Please?” Taylor asked and his voice was closer. He cracked his eyes open and Taylor was right there, his breath warm on his cheek and eyes pleading him to say yes. His mind flashed back to the scene in the studio they’d never spoken of and his eyes flicked down to Taylor’s lips for just a moment before he heard himself saying yes. 

It was so much when Taylor’s lips collided with his, the same energy between them as if that moment in the studio had been suspended in time only to hit them once again at full speed. Natalie’s tongue was skilled and Taylor’s lips were so soft and all of it had his blood boiling with passion. He’d give them anything they wanted if they asked him in that state. 

They abandoned the rest of the food and shed the rest of their clothing until they were all naked together. He was there on his knees not sure what to do when Taylor pressed his body against his back and slid his hands around to place one on his stomach and the other circled his dick. 

“We talk about your dick all the time,” Taylor’s voice was right there and his breath against Zac’s ear. It zipped right down his spine and into his groin where Taylor was pulling him with slow strokes. “She likes how thick it is.” 

Zac felt like he was under a spell that rendered him incapable of speech or movement. He leaned back and let Taylor’s chest support him while he watched Natalie on all fours in front of him reach between her legs to start touching herself. It was something he’d never seen Kate do and he was almost certain it would have the same effect on him as it was having now. 

Taylor’s thumb sliding through the precome collected on his slit made him shiver while another bead oozed out. He watched Natalie’s fingers disappear into her body and he remembered vividly what it felt like when his dick did just that. He swallowed hard and felt overheated but didn’t want any of it to stop. 

Taylor’s hand guided Natalie back until she was right there and he could feel the head radiating off her body. His mouth went dry when Taylor slid the tip of his dick up and down until Zac felt like he was shaking. He knew he probably wasn’t, but the anticipation felt palpable in the air around them. 

When Taylor finally guided his dick in, Zac thought he might lose it. He’d never been so keyed up with his own girlfriend and he didn’t know how to handle it now. 

It was Natalie who moved, fucking herself back on his cock with slow, wet movements. She was tight and stretched for him on the way in and gripped on the way out. He was sweating as he watched himself disappear into her body over and over again. 

Taylor somehow slipped his hand down between them and held his balls before fondling them with his fingers. They pulled up tight to his body while Zac gritted his teeth to hold off. 

“So fertile. Didn’t take much at all last time.” 

Taylor squeezed at the same time and that was all it took for Zac to come– and  _ hard.  _ Impregnation kink was something he hadn’t expected to discover about himself when he came over for dinner. 

When they were all sprawled out together to catch their breath, Zac tried not to think of their baby in the room only feet away. Then again, the thought of how he was made was just the start of another round. 


	5. Chapter 5

The gentle rocking of the quiet bus and the hum of the road wrapped Zac in a blanket of comfort. It was familiar, it was something he knew, something he’d grown to love. He was just nearing the edges of sleep when a hand touched his stomach and scared him so much that he sat up fast and slammed his forehead against the bunk above him. He groaned in pain and was shushed by whoever was now pulling at his arm and came out of the bunk easily. 

He could tell it was Taylor now who steered him down the narrow hall to the backroom and slid the door closed behind them. He hit the lock and Zac squinted against the light even if it was just the dim glow from the TV. 

They had him sit down on the couch between them and grinned at each other before hands were on him. He sucked in a breath when both sides of his neck were attacked by soft lips. Taylor’s hand came up and covered his own mouth and whispered for him to be quiet as they continued. There was a whole bus full of people just on the other side of the door. 

They pulled his shirt over his head and Taylor circled a finger around one of his nipples before he pinched it which made Zac hiss. They continued until he was hard which really didn’t take long at all. It was Taylor’s hand that pulled him out and briefly he thought that he shouldn’t be so turned on by Taylor’s involvement in what they’d asked him to do. 

But he was and let it happen. 

He wondered what would happen if Zac tried to touch  _ him _ so he let his hand slide over his thigh and into Taylor’s soft flannel pants. Taylor moaned softly against his neck and goosebumps rose on his arms. He was hard in Zac’s hand but felt much smaller than when he gripped his own. He’d seen his brother hard more times than he could count, but hadn’t really looked at it up close in years. 

When the three of them had shared a bedroom, there had been no secrets. Hell, Zac even figured out it felt good to touch himself by watching Taylor do it. They’d found and jerked off to their first porn together and when they were on the road and sharing hotel rooms, it was just what they did. 

The dick in his hand wasn’t the one he remembered from growing up. 

His hand wandered further and then started to explore the loose skin just below and was taken back to the first time he stared at it when it was still angry and swollen. It didn’t feel like that anymore. He wanted to see it, to  _ really _ look at it, but knew it wasn’t his business. Plus, Natalie was distracting him by the placement of his left hand she’d guided between her legs. 

“Let me teach you how,” she murmured softly and he focused all his attention to his wet fingers being guided to her clit with motions that made her moan. He tried to take mental notes while he took his brother into his hand again and started to stroke. 

“There! Right there!” Natalie gasped out softly. He felt a little smug when she came even though she had essentially been using his hand as a sex toy. It was still his hand and he felt like that had accomplished something. 

She easily straddled him and slowly sank down until he was buried deep. He held back his moan to a low rumble and let her ride him until he felt her come for a second time, this one around his dick. He let himself come to the thought that he was the one being used to get off for once and not the other way around. It was nice to be the passive participant instead of having to do all his own work. 

He leaned his forehead against the center of her chest while he was still inside and felt blissfully good when she started to play with his hair. He loved that Taylor was a comforting presence at his side even if he felt back for pulling his hand away once Natalie had been in his lap. Taylor didn’t seem to mind. 

  
  


—————

  
  


Kate showed up backstage at their show in Florida in the beginning of September like nothing had ever happened and he fucked her bent over a road case in the back just minutes before they went on stage. She didn’t like it that way but he made her take it after all the bullshit she threw at him. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with her so chugged three beers and spent the show on autopilot. 

Their next few shows were cancelled due to a hurricane and Zac found himself in Georgia hiding out in Kate’s dorm room after Natalie’s early pregnancy test was positive. He spent nearly two weeks pretending to be the perfect boyfriend Kate wanted and even then she acted embarrassed to introduce him to her friends. He didn’t care. It didn’t fucking matter. 

They were back on the road for another month on the other side of the country and she could go back to her perfect little college life without him. His hand brought him more satisfaction than she did anyway. 

The rest of the U.S. tour flew by in a blur and then they were back home in Tulsa for three weeks before heading over to Europe. Taylor and Natalie disappeared to their house to play happy little family while Zac was stuck at home to take all the heat for everything that had gone wrong on the road. Some gear had gone missing, some promoter tried to stiff them, some radio station promo hadn’t spelled their name right— all of it was somehow Zac’s fault. Ironically, out of all of them, Zac was the least involved in the logistics of what they did. 

A rage fueled by frustration started to boil within him. He felt like nothing was under his control. His father controlled his career, Kate controlled the state of their relationship and Taylor controlled his apparent stud services. Needless to say, their time spent at home was not the relaxing break it was meant to be. 

From Europe to Australia to Japan, Zac existed in a bitter bubble of irritation, a bear everyone was afraid to poke. His own mood felt like the only thing that was truly his and he clung to it stubbornly. 

They made it home just a few weeks before Christmas and he stared when Natalie was there to greet them at the airport. He’d spent so much time consumed with his own personal thunderstorm that it shocked him that she was already showing. It had been around five months since he’d fucked it into her, but it hardly seemed like that much time had passed. 

She turned and embraced him with just as much enthusiasm as her husband and he stood dumbfounded until he started to function and hugged her the best he could with his hands full. 

“Missed you,” she whispered into his ear. Her lips purposefully touched his skin as she spoke and the tingles she set off shot straight down to his dick. He’d missed the sensuality that came with fucking Natalie. She didn’t stay stiff as a board. “Taylor has an appointment tomorrow to get his highlights touched up. We should have a few hours alone. Come over at three.” 

“Huh?” he made a noise of confusion but didn’t pull away. 

“Need you. Your baby has made me want it so much. Please just come over.” 

She pulled back and gave him a smile that anyone else would view as a friendly one between inlaws. To Zac, he could see her blown pupils and the way her cheeks were dusted in a gentle pink flush. His dick twitched before his mind caught up. It broke through something that had been keeping him locked inside himself for what had turned into months. 

Yeah, that was his baby. There may have been only three people in the world who knew that, but it was. 

He gave a small nod and hiked his backpack higher on his shoulder before following everyone out like any ordinary end of a trip. 

The next day-- after sleeping for twelve hours straight-- Zac paced back and forth in his bedroom until the alarm he’d set on his phone finally went off. Ten minutes to get to Taylor and Natatlie’s house, ten minutes to three. 

His fingers tapped out nonsensical rhythms on the steering wheel and his heart was beating in double time. The garage was open when he pulled into the driveway so he parked inside and only looked up to see Natalie standing at the door when he heard the mechanism of the garage door start to hum. 

She smiled at him and he smiled back before she turned to go back into the house. It only occurred to him once he was pushing the door shut behind him that they wouldn’t be alone in the house. His little nephew -- _ son _ \-- would surely be there to witness their act. He looked around at the toys scattered on the floor while she took his hand and started to lead him back towards the bedroom she shared with Taylor. 

“So where’s Ezra?” he asked hesitantly along the hallway. 

“Down for a nap. He was wound up this morning so he’ll be out for a while.” 

Zac could only nod when she slipped off her robe and stood in front of him already completely exposed. He’d never seen Natalie naked when she’d been pregnant before and he openly gaped at her curvy form. It was arousing in a different way to see her swollen with his child. It made his mouth dry and his mind go blank. 

He followed her to the bed and only paused for a moment to remember it was the bed she shared with his brother. He was the one who started everything in the first place so Zac easily threw those thoughts to the wind. 

Somehow he shed his clothes and wound up on the bed with Natalie. He thrust into her from behind while his hands possessively held her belly and it was like grabbing a slice of heaven. 

“Taylor never gets this hard,” Natalie moaned from under him, her thrusts back against him just as eager and desperate as his. Zac tucked her comments away for later as he chased his end and slid his hand between her legs to touch her the way she’d taught him. 

They managed another round before their time grew short and Zac slipped away before Taylor returned. He parked his car at a gas station to bask in the experience for a few minutes, smiling to himself before finally heading back home. 


End file.
